my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Dream Island
Object for Dream Island is the first object show that was relesed an object show is about anumber of contestants competting in several dangerous challengesto win a grand prize it could be a million dollarsor a five star resort or even be a role of toilet paper as ofdi came in middle of its first season another object show was created it was called objectanimate objectsanity Theme Song/Intro Summary Sound Effects Used * DEEP BREATH (Heard once in "Welcome Back!" from IDFO) * Four's Screech (Used in most OFO episodes) * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Buckets Of Fun" and "Ice Guys Finish Last".) * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Heard once in "Find it!.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in “Rostrum Rampage.”) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in "Breaking the Ice.") * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Rain On Your Charade.") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in the Season 1 episode "The Crappy Cliff." (Pickle Scream Only)) * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016801/Sound Ideas, COUGAR - GROWL, ANIMAL, MOUNTAIN LION, CAT 03 (Heard once in "Drago and Friends") * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 (Heard once in "Get in the Van!") * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in the song "Afterlife to the Limelife.") * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard once in "Mazed and Confused") * MLG Air Horn Sound (Heard twice in “Rain On Your Charade”) * Noot Noot (Heard twice in "Mazed and Confused" and "Kick the Bucket.") * Pearson Soundbank - CHILD - HUMAN - SCREAMING AND CRYING (Heard once in "Power of Three.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING (Heard once in "No More Snow!") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL (Heard twice in "Mazed and Confused" and "Theft and Battery.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard three times in "Kick the Bucket" and heard once in "Episode 11: Part 2.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Let'ER RIP" and "Alternate Reality Show.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, (Heard once in "Mazed and Confused") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard often in "The Reveal".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 * Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard twice in the TV versions of "Mazed and Confused" and "Kick the Bucket.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Don't Cry Baby") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "A Hit or Miss" , when Hungry Hippo cries like a baby.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, - ONE YEAR OLD CHILD: CRYING IN BEDROOM (Heard once in "Back From The Deader.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - EIGHT WEEK OLD BABY: CRYING (Heard once in "Asdfmovie 8" in BFDI Version) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in “Rostrum Rampage” and "Breaking the Mold".) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - BIG ZAP BURST, (Heard once in "Mazed and Confused.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING (Heard once in "It's a Monster!") * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "The BOW" "The new guest" "Hit and Miss" "Kings of Parkour" and "Subordinate Solvers".) * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard in * Get in the Van (once) * P to the Forth (once) * Question Answerd (once) * Get to the Top in 500 Steps (twice) * Smooth Sailing in the Wake of a Phenomenon (once) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (MOSTLY!) * SYNTHESIZER (Heard once at the end of "Mazed and Confused.") * TARZAN YELL * WILHELM SCREAM Objects * Objectfor Dream Island/Objects Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Battle for Dream Island Parodies Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:2010 Made Category:2010 Started Category:2010 Programs Category:2010s TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Series 6000 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Flash-Animated Shows Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HORROR 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06